psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Codependency
Codependence (or codependency) is a popular psychology concept popularized by Twelve-Step program advocates. A "codependent" is loosely defined as someone who exhibits too much, and often inappropriate, caring for persons who depend on him or her. A "codependent" is one side of a relationship between mutually needy people. The dependent, or obviously needy party(s) may have emotional, physical, financial difficulties, or addictions they seemingly are unable to surmount. The "codependent" party exhibits behaviour which controls, makes excuses for, pities, and takes other actions to perpetuate the obviously needy party's condition, because of their desire to be needed and fear of doing anything that would change the relationship. Symptoms Symptoms of codependence are controlling behavior, distrust, perfectionism, avoidance of feelings, problems with intimacy, excessive caretaking, hypervigilance or physical illness related to stress. Codependence is often accompanied by clinical depression, as the codependent person succumbs to feelings of frustration or sadness over an inability to improve the situation. Codependence can also be a set of maladaptive, compulsive behaviors learned by family members in order to survive in a family which is experiencing great emotional pain and stress caused, for example, by a family member's alcoholism or other addiction, sexual or other abuse within the family, a family member's chronic illness, or forces external to the family, such as poverty. Codependency advocates claim that a codependent may feel shame about, or try to change, private thoughts and feelings if they conflict with those of another person. An example would be a wife making excuses for her husband's excessive drinking and perhaps running interference for him by calling in sick for him when he is hung over. Such behaviors, which may well lessen conflict and ease tension within the family in the short term, are counterproductive in the long term, since, in this case, the wife is actually supporting ("enabling") the husband's drinking behavior. So, sometimes, the codependent is referred to as an "enabler." It is also worth noting that since the wife in this case is dependent on the husband's alcoholic behavior, she may actually feel disturbed, disoriented or threatened if she sees clearly that he is emerging from his dependence; the threat to her position as a confidante and needed loved one might lead her unconsciously to resist the husband's steps towards recovery. Similarly, a codependent parent might resist a child's steps toward independence; whether early or late in life. Codependent people have a greater tendency to enter into relationships with people who are emotionally unavailable or needy. The codependent tries to control a relationship without directly identifying and addressing their own needs and desires. This invariably means that codependents set themselves up for continued unfulfillment. Codependents always feel that they are acting in another person's best interest, making it difficult for them to see the controlling nature of their own behavior. Treatment Individuals who are suffering from codependence may seek assistance through various therapies, sometimes accompanied by chemical therapy for accompanying depression. In addition, there exist support groups for codependency; some of these are Co-Dependents Anonymous (CoDA) and Al-Anon/Alateen, Celebrate Recovery, and Adult Children of Alcoholics (ACoA), which are based on the 12-Step model of Alcoholics Anonymous. Many books have been written on the subject of codependence. Melody Beattie was one of the first to describe such behaviors. She is the author of Codependent No More among many other volumes. Controversy * Caring for an individual with a physical addiction is not synonymous with pathology. To name the caregiver as a co-alcoholic responsible for the endurance of their partner's alcoholism for example, pathologises caring behaviour. The caregiver may only require assertiveness training skills and the addict accountability in taking responsibility for managing their addiction, or notAffleck, G., Tennan, H., Croog, S., & Levine, S. (1987) "Causal Attribution, perceived benefits, and morbidity following a heart attack". Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 55, 29–35. Moos, R.H., Finney, J.W., & Cronkite, R.C. (1990) Alcoholism treatment: Process and outcome. New York: Oxford University Press.. * Not all mental health professionals agree about codependence or its standard methods of treatment Gomberg, E.L. (1989). "On terms used and abused: The concept of codependecy". Drugs and Society, 3, 113–132.. It is not listed in the DSM-IV-TR diagnostic manual. Stan Katz & Liu, in "The Codependency Conspiracy: How to Break the Recovery Habit and Take Charge of Your Life," feel that codependence is over-diagnosed, and that many people who could be helped with shorter-term treatments instead become dependent on long-term self-help programs. * Some believe that codependency is not a negative trait, and does not need to be treated, as it is more likely a healthy personality trait taken to excess. Codependency in nonclinical populations has some links with favorable characteristics of family functioning Layne A. Prest, Mark J. Benson, Howard O. Protinsky, "Family of Origin and Current Relationship Influences on Codependency", Family Process Volume 37, Issue 4 (December 1998), page 513–528.. * The language of symptoms of and treatment for codependence derive from the medical model suggesting a disease process underlies the behaviour. There is no evidence that codependence is caused by a disease process, communicable or otherwise. * Not everything promoted by recovery agencies is a demonstrable scientific fact, some of it is based on fashion and faith alone Gordon, J.R., Barrett, K.(1993) "The Codependency Movement: Issues of Context and Differentiation". In Baer, J.S, Marlatt, A. & McMahon, R.J. (eds.) Addictive Behaviors Across the Life Span. Newburry Park: Sage. Kaminer, W. (1992). I'm Dysfunctional, You're Dysfunctional: The Recovery Movement and other Self- Help Fashions. New York: Vintage.. * People who have experienced natural disasters, life threatening illness or accident, and personal and community tragedy have been found to perceive a benefit from the ordeal such as positive personality changes, changes in priorities and enhanced family relationships Affleck, G., Tennen, H. & Rowe, J. (1991) Infants in crisis: How parents cope with newborn intensive care and its aftermath. New York: Springer-Verlag.. Caring for survivors serves a worthwhile ethic of empowerment—both for the caregiver and the survivors. See also *Alcohol abuse *Covert incest *Dependency (personality) *Dependent personality disorder *Dysfunctional family *Emotional adjustment *Enabling *Family *Family relations *Karpman Drama Triangle *Interpersonal interaction *Marital relations *Parent child relations *Personality traits References * "A Brief History of Codependence and a Look at the Psychological Literature", in: P. Mellody e.a., Facing Codependence, New York etc.: HarperSanFrancisco, 1989, ISBN 0-06-250589-0, 207–217 (= Appendix). * "Cluster C Personality Disorders", in: Diagnostical and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders DSM-IV, Washington: American Psychiatric Association, 4th ed. 1994, ISBN 0-89042-062-9, 662–673. * "Codependence", in: Benjamin J. Sadock & Virginia A. Sadock (eds), Kaplan & Sadock's Comprehensive Textbook of Psychiatry on CD, Philadelphia: Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, 7th ed. 2000, ISBN 0-7817-2141-5, 20703–20707. * Co-Dependents Anonymous, Phoenix: Co-Dependents Anonymous, 1st ed. 1999, ISBN 0-9647105-0-1, 3–6. * Confusing Love with Obsession, 2006, Moore, J. 3rd ed. Hazelden, ISBN 1592853560 Further reading *Aday, J. B., Jr. (1995). An analysis of codependency in adult males: A comparison of adult males from chemically dependent families with adult males from nonchemically dependent families. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Aguilar, M. A., DiNitto, D. M., Franklin, C., & Lopez-Pilkinton, B. (1991). Mexican-American families: A psychoeducational approach for addressing chemical dependency and codependency: Child & Adolescent Social Work Journal Vol 8(4) Aug 1991, 309-326. *Allen, W. A. (1994). Recovery from narcissistic collusion: The breaking of the glass. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Allison, S. (2004). Nurse Codependency: Instrument Development and Validation: Journal of Nursing Measurement Vol 12(1) Spr-Sum 2004, 63-75. *Allison, S. K. (2002). A path model using codependency and binge eating as mediating variables with selected biographic correlates to explain body mass index in a nursing sample. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Anderson, S. C. (1994). A critical analysis of the concept of codependency: Social Work Vol 39(6) Nov 1994, 677-685. *Angelletta, M. (1995). A psychological exploration of rage and immobilization among codependents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Antze, P. (2002). Review of Codependent Forevermore: The Invention of Self in a Twelve Step Group: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 39(3) Sep 2002, 399-401. *Arkesteyn, D. L. (1995). The relationship between codependency and Kohlberg's stages of moral development. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Arnaldi, J. A. (1993). A discriminant analysis of help-seeking spouses of chemically addicted and non-addicted persons on five measures of codependency: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Asher, R., & Brissett, D. (1995). Codependency: A view from women married to alcoholics. Toronto, ON, Canada: University of Toronto Press. *Asher, R. M. (1992). Women with alcoholic husbands: Ambivalence and the trap of codependency. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press. *Askew-Kidd, D. (1992). Dysfunctional attachment, co-dependency and wives of alcoholics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Atkinson, S. J. (1995). The mediating and moderating effects of codependency. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Atkinson, S. J., & Fischer, J. L. (1996). Factors affecting codependent's support group attendance: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 14(1) 1996, 11-20. *Babcock, M. (1995). Critiques of codependency: History and background issues. Toronto, ON, Canada: University of Toronto Press. *Babcock, M., & McKay, M. C. (1995). Challenging codependency: Feminist critiques. Toronto, ON, Canada: University of Toronto Press. *Bagheri, P. (2005). Predictors of codependency among European American and Mexican American college females. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bailey, M. A. (1993). The relationship among co-dependency, burnout and work motivation in certified therapeutic recreation specialists: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Baker, D. A. (1997). Substance abuse among college students with disabilities: The relationship between adult children of alcoholics and codependency. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Baker, R. L. (1999). A qualitative study of the dysfunctional managerial practices of the codependent supervisor. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ballou, M. (1997). Collected Codependency Challenges: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 42 (10), Oct, 1997. *Barnett, K. H. (1991). The relationship of codependence to career choice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bayer, G. F. (1992). Working with the black and white of codependency: Pratt Institute Creative Arts Therapy Review Vol 13 1992, 41-45. *Bell, J. (1995). "Co-dependency: A critical review": Comment: Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 14(2) 1995, 240-241. *Benenson, A. K. (1993). Healing codependency through hypnoanalysis: Medical Hypnoanalysis Journal Vol 8(3) Sep 1993, 93-105. *Bensch, M. C. (1997). Spouses of alcoholics in treatment: Predictors of codependence. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bergeron, J. S. (1993). Codependency issues in selected contemporary American plays: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Biddy, K. D. (1994). A comparative study of the aspects of adjustment among adult children of alcoholics and adult children of nonalcoholics in the form of personality characteristics and its relationship to the description of codependent behavior. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bird, H. P. (1996). The relationship between co-dependence and Borderline Personality Disorder. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Blanchard, K. A. (1999). A moderational model of alcohol treatment outcome: The relationship between motivation and cognitive deficits. (substance abuse). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Boorhem, H. (1994). The development of a definition, diagnostic criteria, and treatment guidelines for co-dependence: A delphi study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bornstein, R. F. (2006). The Complex Relationship Between Dependency and Domestic Violence: Converging Psychological Factors and Social Forces: American Psychologist Vol 61(6) Sep 2006, 595-606. *Bornstein, R. F. (2007). On integrating variables and separating facts in the complex relationship between dependency and domestic violence: American Psychologist Vol 62(7) Oct 2007, 709-711. *Borovoy, A. (2000). Recovering from codependence in Japan: American Ethnologist Vol 28(1) Feb 2000, 94-118. *Borovoy, A. (2001). Recovering from codependence in Japan: American Ethnologist Vol 28(1) Feb 2001, 94-118. *Brewer, L. G., Zawadski, M. L., & Lincoln, R. (1990). Characteristics of alcoholics and codependents who did and did not complete treatment: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 25(6) Jun 1990, 653-663. *Brewster, L. S. (1991). Sibling chemical codependence: The struggle for self: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brinsley, J. R. (1992). Designing educational, preventative and recovery programmes for alcoholics and codependents through the local church: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brown, H. M., Jr. (1996). God ain't com'n this time: A model of care for the Christian co-dependent. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Browning, S. W., & Rubin, J. E. (1991). Treatment options with co-dependent clients. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Bruss, K. V., & Glickauf-Hughes, C. (1997). Co-dependency issues in the termination of lesbian relationships: Family Therapy Vol 24(1) 1997, 9-18. *Burris, C. T. (1999). Stand by your (exploitive) man: Codependency and responses to performance feedback: Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 18(3) Fal 1999, 277-298. *Byrne, M., Edmundson, R., & Rankin, E. D. (2005). Symptom Reduction and Enhancement of Psychosocial Functioning Utilizing a Relational Group Treatment Program for Dependent/Codependent Population: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 23(4) 2005, 69-84. *Calleros, R. (1990). Assessment of factors of codependence in women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carson, A. T. (1991). Women and codependency: A study of object relations, depression, and childhood experience: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carson, A. T., & Baker, R. C. (1994). Psychological correlates of codependency in women: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 29(3) Feb 1994, 395-407. *Cermak, T. L. (1986). Diagnosing and treating co-dependence: A guide for professionals who work with chemical dependents, their spouses and children. Minneapolis, MN: Johnson Institute Books. *Cermak, T. L. (1991). Co-addiction as a disease: Psychiatric Annals Vol 21(5) May 1991, 266-272. *Charder, F. B. (1996). Evaluating the codependency construct: Applying the Millon Clinical Multiaxial Inventory-II and the Spann-Fischer Codependency Scale to individuals in group treatment self-identified as codependent. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Chatel, D. K. C. (1995). The use and misuse of labels: Codependency as a self-handicapping strategy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Chronister, K. M. (2007). Contextualizing women domestic violence survivors' economic and emotional dependencies: American Psychologist Vol 62(7) Oct 2007, 706-708. *Clark, J., & Stoffel, V. C. (1992). Assessment of codependency behavior in two health student groups: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 46(9) Sep 1992, 821-828. *Collins, B. G. (1993). Reconstruing codependency using self-in-relation theory: A feminist perspective: Social Work Vol 38(4) Jul 1993, 470-476. *Cook, R. A., & Goff, J. L. (2002). Coming of age with self-managed teams: Dealing with a problem employee: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 16(3) Spr 2002, 485-496. *Cooper, J. (1992). Codependency: A self-psychological perspective. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Cooper, M. (1995). Applying the codependency model to a group for families of obsessive-compulsive people: Health & Social Work Vol 20(4) Nov 1995, 272-278. *Cowan, G., Bommersbach, M., & Curtis, S. R. (1995). Codependency, loss of self, and power: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 19(2) Jun 1995, 221-236. *Cowan, G., & Warren, L. W. (1994). Codependency and gender-stereotyped traits: Sex Roles Vol 30(9-10) May 1994, 631-645. *Cretser, G. A., & Lombardo, W. K. (1999). Examining codependency in a college population: College Student Journal Vol 33(4) Dec 1999, 629-637. *Crothers, M., & Warren, L. W. (1996). Parental antecedents of adult codependency: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 52(2) Mar 1996, 231-239. *Cullen, J., & Carr, A. (1999). Codependency: An empirical study from a systemic perspective: Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 21(4) Dec 1999, 505-525. *Dear, G. E. (2002). The Holyoake Codependency Index: Further evidence of factorial validity: Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 21(1) Mar 2002, 47-52. *Dear, G. E. (2004). Test-retest reliability of the Holyoake codependency index with Australian students: Psychological Reports Vol 94(2) Apr 2004, 482-484. *Dear, G. E., & Roberts, C. M. (2000). The Holyoake Codependency Index: Investigation of the factor structure and psychometric properties: Psychological Reports Vol 87(3, Pt 1) Dec 2000, 991-1002. *Dear, G. E., & Roberts, C. M. (2002). The relationships between codependency and femininity and masculinity: Sex Roles Vol 46(5-6) Mar 2002, 159-165. *Dear, G. E., & Roberts, C. M. (2005). Validation of the Holyoake Codependency Index: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 139(4) Jul 2005, 293-313. *Dear, G. E., Roberts, C. M., & Lange, L. (2005). Defining codependency: A thematic analysis of published definitions. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *deBrown, J. H. (1991). Operationalizing codependence: Development and validation of the Codependent Relationship Inventory: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Delgado, D. D., & Gomez, A. P. (2004). Codependency in families of drug users and non-users: Phase II: Psicothema Vol 16(4) Nov 2004, 632-638. *Dias, M. (2003). Deconstructing codependency: The relationship of codependency to femininity and related psychopathological factors. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Douglas, J. J. (1996). Constructing codependency: An exploration of subjective definitions using Q-factor analysis. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dunion, P. J. (1991). Dyadic trust and self-trust as reflected by subjects from high and low functioning families of origin: A comparative study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *DuPont, R. L., & McGovern, J. P. (1996). Co-dependence. New York, NY: Hatherleigh Press. *Dutton, D. G. (2007). The complexities of domestic violence: American Psychologist Vol 62(7) Oct 2007, 708-709. *Edmundson, R., Byrne, M., & Rankin, E. D. (2000). Preliminary outcome data on a model treatment group for codependence: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 18(1) 2000, 93-107. *Edwards, R. B. (1992). An investigation of codependent traits within a selected population of students at New Orleans Baptist Theological Seminary: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Eggebeen, D. J. (2005). Cohabitation and Exchanges of Support: Social Forces Vol 83(3) Mar 2005, 1097-1110. *Egnoto, J. O. (1995). Codependency and breast cancer. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *El-Guebaly, N., Hodgins, D. C., & Dudar, C. (1992). Personal variables and the attitudes of medical students toward substance abuse: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 1(1) Win 1992, 61-66. *Ellinger-Dixon, P. S. (1990). An experimental study to determine the effects of structured group counseling on codependency in women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Emett, W. K. (1995). The prevalence of codependence in high school students. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fagan-Pryor, E. C., & Haber, L. C. (1992). Codependency: Another name for Bowen's undifferentiated self: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 28(4) Oct-Dec 1992, 24-28. *Fan, W., & Chen, H. (2002). A study of self-worth and mental health: Psychological Science (China) Vol 25(3) May 2002, 352-353. *Farmer, S. A. (1999). Entitlement in codependency: Development and therapeutic considerations: Journal of Addictive Diseases Vol 18(3) 1999, 55-68. *Farris, J. R. (1992). Dances of life and dances of death: The addictive process, dualistic spirituality and codependence: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Favorini, A. (1995). Concept of codependency: Blaming the victim or pathway to recovery? : Social Work Vol 40(6) Nov 1995, 827-830. *Fischer, J. L., & Crawford, D. W. (1992). Codependency and parenting styles: Journal of Adolescent Research Vol 7(3) Jul 1992, 352-363. *Fischer, J. L., Spann, L., & Crawford, D. W. (1991). Measuring codependency: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 8(1) 1991, 87-100. *Fischer, J. L., Wampler, R., Lyness, K., & Thomas, E. M. (1992). Offspring codependency: Blocking the impact of the family of origin: Family Dynamics of Addiction Quarterly Vol 2(1) Jul 1992, 20-32. *Frank, L., & Bland, C. (1992). What's in a name? Considering the co-dependent label: Journal of Strategic & Systemic Therapies Vol 11(2) Sum 1992, 1-14. *Frank, P. B., & Golden, G. K. (1992). Blaming by naming: Battered women and the epidemic of codependence: Social Work Vol 37(1) Jan 1992, 5-6. *Fuller, J. A., & Warner, R. M. (2000). Family stressors as predictors of codependency: Genetic, Social, and General Psychology Monographs Vol 126(1) Feb 2000, 5-22. *Galliker, M., Grivel, M., & Klein, M. (2006). Dependent on Dependants: Are There Ways Out? : Familiendynamik Vol 31(1) Jan 2006, 26-46. *Galliker, M., Grivel, M., Klein, M., & Schendera, C. (2004). Are wives of men with alcohol problems particularly partner-centred? : Sucht: Zeitschrift fur Wissenschaft und Praxis Vol 50(2) Apr 2004, 113-120. *Gardner, A. M. (1990). A neuro-linguistic programming perspective on codependency. Binghamton, NY: The Haworth Press. *Gayol, G. N. (2004). Codependence: A Transgenerational Script: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 34(4) Oct 2004, 312-322. *Gayol, G. N., & Lira, L. R. (2002). Construction and validity of the codependency instrument (ICOD) for Mexican women: Salud Mental Vol 25(2) Apr 2002, 38-48. *Gemin, J. (1997). Dangerous liasions: On the systematic: Journal of Applied Communication Research Vol 25(2) May 1997, 132-149. *George, W. H., La Marr, J., Barrett, K., & McKinnon, T. (1999). Alcoholic parentage, self-labeling, and endorsement of ACOA-codependent traits: Psychology of Addictive Behaviors Vol 13(1) Mar 1999, 39-48. *Gibson, J. M., & Donigian, J. (1993). Use of Bowen theory: Journal of Addictions & Offender Counseling Vol 14(1) Oct 1993, 25-35. *Gomez, A. P., & Delgado, D. D. (2003). Codependency in families of drug users and non-users: Psicothema Vol 15(3) Aug 2003, 381-387. *Goodwin, D. W., & Warnock, J. K. (1991). Alcoholism: A family disease. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Gordon, J. R. (1997). Review of A Disease of One's Own: Psychotherapy, Addiction, and the Emergence of Co-Dependency: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 42 (5), May, 1997. *Gordon, J. R., & Barrett, K. (1993). The codependency movement: Issues of context and differentiation. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Gotham, H. J., & Sher, K. J. (1995). Do codependent traits involve more than basic dimensions of personality and psychopathology? : Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 57(1) Jan 1995, 34-39. *Granello, D. H., & Beamish, P. M. (1998). Reconceptualizing codependency in women: A sense of connectedness, not pathology: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 20(4) Oct 1998, 344-358. *Greenberg, G. (1994). The self on the shelf: Recovery books and the good life. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Gruber, K. J., & Taylor, M. F. (2006). A Family Perspective for Substance Abuse: Implications from the Literature: Journal of Social Work Practice in the Addictions Vol 6(1-2) 2006, 1-29. *Gullickson, T. (1995). Review of The Self on the Shelf: Recovery Books and the Good Life: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 40 (8), Aug, 1995. *Gullickson, T., & Ramser, P. (1994). Review of Portraits of Spirituality in Recovery: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 39 (4), Apr, 1994. *Haaken, J. (1990). A critical analysis of the co-dependence construct: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 53(4) Nov 1990, 396-406. *Haaken, J. (1993). From Al-Anon to ACOA: Codependence and the reconstruction of caregiving: Signs Vol 18(2) Win 1993, 321-345. *Haaken, J. (1995). A critical analysis of the codependency construct. Toronto, ON, Canada: University of Toronto Press. *Hall, P. K. (1992). Characteristics of a family therapist: The value of recovery: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 9(2) 1992, 77-85. *Hands, M., & Dear, G. (1994). Co-dependency: A critical review: Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 13(4) 1994, 437-445. *Hands, M. A., & Dear, G. E. (1995). "Co-dependency: A critical review": Reply: Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 14(2) 1995, 242-243. *Haram, S. J. (1992). Change in co-dependence and health promotion following participation in a program for family members of chemical dependents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harkness, D. (2001). Testing Cermak's hypothesis: Is dissociation the mediating variable that links substance abuse in the family of origin with offspring codependency? : Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 33(1) Jan-Mar 2001, 75-82. *Harkness, D. (2003). To have and to hold: Codependency as a mediator or moderator of the relationship between substance abuse in the family of origin and adult-offspring medical problems: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 35(2) Apr-Jun 2003, 261-270. *Harkness, D., & Cotrell, G. (1997). The social construction of co-dependency in the treatment of substance abuse: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 14(5) Sep-Oct 1997, 473-479. *Harkness, D., Manhire, S., Blanchard, J., & Darling, J. (2007). Codependent attitude and behavior: Moderators of psychological distress in adult offspring of families with alcohol and other drug (AOD) problems: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 25(3) 2007, 39-52. *Harkness, D., Swenson, M., Madsen-Hampton, K., & Hale, R. (2001). The development, reliability, and validity of a clinical rating scale for codependency: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 33(2) Apr-Jun 2001, 159-171. *Harmon, L., & Volker, M. (1995). HIV-positive people, HIV-negative partners: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 21(2) Sum 1995, 127-140. *Harper, J., & Capdevila, C. (1990). Codependency: A critique: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 22(3) Jul-Sep 1990, 285-292. *Harper, J., & Capdevila, C. (1995). Codependency: A critique. Toronto, ON, Canada: University of Toronto Press. *Harrington, J. A. (1995). Codependency as a function of identity development. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Haskell, R. E. (1993). Adult-child research and experience: Personal and professional legacies of a dysfunctional co-dependent family. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Hawks, R. D., Bahr, S. J., & Wang, G. (1994). Adolescent substance use and codependence: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 55(3) May 1994, 261-268. *Haynes, Y. L. (1993). A women's issue: HIV/AIDS: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 29(1) Jan-Mar 1993, 23-25. *Hewes, R. L., & Janikowski, T. P. (1998). Parental alcoholism and codependency: A comparison of female children of alcoholics and nonalcoholics in two college-age groups: College Student Journal Vol 32(1) Mar 1998, 140-147. *Hinkin, C. H. (1991). Correlates of spousal and parental alcoholism: An examination of the validity of the theory of codependency among wives and children of alcoholics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hinkin, C. H., & Kahn, M. W. (1995). Psychological symptomatology in spouses and adult children of alcoholics: An examination of the hypothesized personality characteristics of codependency: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 30(7) May 1995, 843-861. *Hodgson, J. A. (1994). Codependency personality questionnaire development and validation and a descriptive/exploratory study of recovery using AL-ANON subjects. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hoenigmann-Lion, N. M., & Whitehead, G. I. (2007). The Relationship Between Codependency and Borderline and Dependent Personality Traits: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 24(4) 2007, 55-77. *Hogg, J. A., & Frank, M. L. (1992). Toward an interpersonal model of codependence and contradependence: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 70(3) Jan-Feb 1992, 371-375. *Hollabaugh, L. C. (1996). The social construction of the codependency construct: College students' evaluation of "codependent" characteristics in themselves and others. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Holmila, M. (1994). Excessive drinking and significant others: Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 13(4) 1994, 431-436. *Hopkins, L. M., & Jackson, W. (2002). Revisiting the Issue of Co-dependency in Nursing: Caring or Caretaking? : CJNR: Canadian Journal of Nursing Research Vol 34(4) Dec 2002, 35-46. *Hughes-Hammer, C., Martsolf, D. S., & Zeller, R. A. (1998). Depression and codependency in women: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 12(6) Dec 1998, 326-334. *Hughes-Hammer, C., Martsolf, D. S., & Zeller, R. A. (1998). Development and testing of the Codependency Assessment Tool: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 12(5) Oct 1998, 264-272. *Hunter, J. O. (1992). Exploring co-dependence and spirituality in college student life: College Student Journal Vol 26(4) Dec 1992, 467-471. *Inclan, J., & Hernandez, M. (1992). Cross-cultural perspectives and codependence: The case of poor Hispanics: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 62(2) Apr 1992, 245-255. *Irvine, L. (1997). Romancing the self: Codependency and the American quest for fulfillment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Irvine, L. (1999). Codependent forevermore: The invention of self in a Twelve Step group. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Irvine, L., & Klocke, B. (2001). Redefining men: Alternative masculinities in a twelve-step program: Men and Masculinities Vol 4(1) Jul 2001, 27-48. *Irwin, H. J. (1995). Codependence, narcissism, and childhood trauma: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 51(5) Sep 1995, 658-665. *Isham-Colvard, D. (1998). Codependency: A meta-analysis of related variables. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Jackson, J. V. (1994). The experience of co-dependency. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Jordan, K. B., & L'Abate, L. (1995). Programmed writing and therapy with symbiotically enmeshed patients: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 49(2) Spr 1995, 225-236. *Kasl, C. S. (2002). Special issues in counseling lesbian women for sexual addiction, compulsivity, and sexual codependency: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 9(4) 2002, 191-208. *Kim, H. J. (2002). Codependency: The impact of Confucian marriage and family structure on women in Korea. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *King, T. C., & Ferguson, S. A. (1996). Clinical analysis of chronic dependency and help-giving in African American female friendships: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 66(2) Mar 1996, 163-183. *Kirby-Green, G., & Moore, J. E. (2001). The effects of cyclical psychodynamics therapy on the codependence of families with legally blind children: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 95(3) Mar 2001, 167-172. *Kirby-Green, G. J. (1998). A case study of the effects of cyclical psychodynamics therapy on codependency of families with children who are blind or visually impaired. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Knobloch, L. K., & Solomon, D. H. (2004). Interference and facilitation from partners in the development of interdependence within romantic relationships: Personal Relationships Vol 11(1) Mar 2004, 115-130. *Kohlhepp, E. (1998). An assessment and treatment program for individuals in family systems with addiction. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kress, Y. (1995). Codependence: Blaming the victim? Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Krestan, J.-A., & Bepko, C. (1990). Codependency: The social reconstruction of female experience: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 60(3) Jun 1990, 216-232. *Kwon, S.-Y. (2001). Codependence and interdependence: Cross-cultural reappraisal of boundaries and relationality: Pastoral Psychology Vol 50(1) Sep 2001, 39-52. *Lafond, J. A. (2002). Victim to victor: Transformational leaders share the stories of their pasts. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Larsen, H. H. (2004). Global career as dual dependency between the organization and the individual: Journal of Management Development Vol 23(9) 2004, 860-869. *Lashbrook, L. E. (2005). Obtaining balance in the vocal studio: Healthy steps to interdependence through creating adult-to-adult relationships between student and teacher. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lawlor, E. M. (1992). Creativity and change: The two-tiered creative arts therapy approach to co-dependency treatment: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 19(1) 1992, 19-27. *le Poire, B. A. (1992). Does the codependent encourage substance-dependent behavior? Paradoxical injunctions in the codependent relationship: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 27(12) Dec 1992, 1465-1474. *Le Poire, B. A., Hallett, J. S., & Giles, H. (1998). Codependence: The paradoxical nature of the functional-afflicted relationship. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Lewis, J. A. (1994). The Codependence Concept and the Status Quo: The Family Journal Vol 2(3) Jul 1994, 238-240. *Lindley, N. R., Giordano, P. J., & Hammer, E. D. (1999). Codependency: Predictors and psychometric issues: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 55(1) Jan 1999, 59-64. *Lindsey, L. E. (1990). Clergywomen: Traits of codependency in adult children of alcoholics and adult children of non-alcoholics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Loas, G., Verrier, A., Gayant, C., & Guelfi, J. D. (1997). Validation study of the French version of the Interpersonal Dependency Inventory (IDI) in a population of 202 undergraduate students: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 155(3) Apr 1997, 211-212. *Lobsinger, C. (1997). Addiction, power and gender: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Family Therapy Vol 18(4) Dec 1997, 210-215. *Loring, S., & Cowan, G. (1997). Codependency: An interpersonal phenomenon: Sex Roles Vol 36(1-2) Jan 1997, 115-123. *Lorris, N. J. (1993). Family, culture, and codependence: A developmental perspective: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Loughead, T. A. (1991). Addictions as a process: Commonalities or codependence: Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 13(5) Oct 1991, 455-470. *Loughead, T. A., Kelly, K. R., & Bartlett-Voigt, S. (1995). Group counseling for codependence: An exploratory study: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 13(4) 1995, 51-61. *Loughead, T. A., Spurlock, V. L., & Ting, Y.-y. (1998). Diagnostic indicators of codependence: An investigation using the MCMI-II: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 20(1) Jan 1998, 64-76. *Lovelett, K. W. (1992). Codependency: Development of a four-factor instrument: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lyon, D., & Greenberg, J. (1991). Evidence of codependency in women with an alcoholic parent: Helping out Mr. Wrong: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 61(3) Sep 1991, 435-439. *Maes, J.-C. (2000). Dependence and co-dependence in one sect: Therapie Familiale Vol 21(2) 2000, 111-127. *Mannion, L. (1991). Co-dependency: A case of inflation: Employee Assistance Quarterly Vol 7(2) 1991, 67-81. *Martin, A. L. (1992). Codependency: DSM-III--R personality disorder or popular descriptive term: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Martin, A. L., & Piazza, N. J. (1995). Codependency in women: Personality disorder or popular descriptive term? : Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 17(4) Oct 1995, 428-440. *Martsolf, D. S., Hughes-Hammer, C., Estok, P., & Zeller, R. A. (1999). Codependency in male and female helping professionals: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 13(2) Apr 1999, 97-103. *Martsolf, D. S., Sedlak, C. A., & Doheny, M. O. (2000). Codependency and related health variables: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 14(3) Jun 2000, 150-158. *McGlone, J. L. (1994). An examination of the codependency construct: The effects of labeling. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McIntyre, R. B. (1993). Codependence: An empirical exploration of construct validity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Messner, B. A. (1996). "Sizing up" codependency recovery: Western Journal of Communication Vol 60(2) Spr 1996, 101-123. *Meyer, D. F. (1996). Relations between codependency and the development of eating disorders. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Meyer, D. F. (1997). Codependency as a mediator between stressful events and eating disorders: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 53(2) Feb 1997, 107-116. *Meyer, D. F., & Russell, R. K. (1998). Caretaking, separation from parents, and the development of eating disorders: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 76(2) Spr 1998, 166-173. *Miller, K. J. (1994). The co-dependency concept: Does it offer a solution for the spouses of alcoholics? : Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 11(4) Jul-Aug 1994, 339-345. *Miller, W. R. (1987). Adult Cousins of Alcoholics: Psychology of Addictive Behaviors Vol 1(1) 1987, 74-76. *Milrad, R. (1999). Coaddictive recovery: Early recovery issues for spouses of sex addicts: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 6(2) 1999, 125-136. *Minnitti, P. (1992). The development of a codependency self-assessment scale: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mitchell, C. E. (1991). Review and revision of behavioral guidelines used by religious codependent enablers: Family Therapy Vol 18(3) 1991, 255-263. *Mitchell-Norberg, J., Warren, C. A. B., & Zale, S. L. (1995). Gender and CoDependents Anonymous. Us: Elsevier Science/JAI Press. *Morgan, J. P. (1991). What is codependency? : Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 47(5) Sep 1991, 720-729. *Mori, H., & Osada, H. (2007). Effects of codependent tendencies in nurse-patient relationships: Japanese Journal of Health Psychology Vol 20(2) 2007, 61-68. *Myer, R. A., Peterson, S. E., & Stoffel-Rosales, M. (1991). Co-dependency: An examination of underlying assumptions: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 13(4) Oct 1991, 449-458. *Nelsen, J. (1995). Varieties of narcissistically vulnerable couples: Dynamics and practice implications: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 23(1) Spr 1995, 59-70. *Neville-Jan, A., Bradley, M., Bunn, C., & Gehri, B. (1991). The model of human occupation and individuals with co-dependency problems: Occupational Therapy in Mental Health Vol 11(2-3) 1991, 73-97. *Newton, M. (1992). Living again: Family treatment at KIDS of North Jersey: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 9(1) 1992, 71-80. *No authorship, i. (1991). Review of Co-Dependency: Issues in Treatment and Recovery: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (9), Sep, 1991. *No authorship, i. (1992). Review of Women with Alcoholic Husbands: Ambivalence and the Trap of Codependency: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 37 (12), Dec, 1992. *No authorship, i. (2005). Review of Codependent Forevermore: The Invention of Self in a Twelve Step Group: Adolescence Vol 40(159) Fal 2005, 684. *O'Brien, P. E., & Gaborit, M. (1992). Codependency: A disorder separate from chemical dependency: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 48(1) Jan 1992, 129-136. *O'Gorman, P. (1991). Codependency and women: Unraveling the power behind learned helplessness. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *O'Gorman, P. (1993). Codependency explored: A social movement in search of definition and treatment: Psychiatric Quarterly Vol 64(2) Sum 1993, 199-212. *O'Laughlin, D. L. (1994). Validation of a measure of co-dependence. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Parker, F. M., Faulk, D., & LoBello, S. G. (2003). Assessing Codependency and Family Pathology in Nursing Students: Journal of Addictions Nursing Vol 14(2) 2003, 85-90. *Phillips, E. A. (1988). Codependency: A real problem. Springfield, IL, England: Charles C Thomas, Publisher. *Pisani, S. O. (2001). Codependence, field dependence and intimacy in the context of addiction: A study of mobility in personality and cognitive styles with recovering alcoholics/addicts and controls. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pollaci-Hurst, J. (2004). Beyond "The Big Book": An exploration of texts used by members of 12-Step programs to sustain recovery. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pollack, D. L. (1992). A study of developmental precursors to codependency and cross-generational correlations of psychological functioning in mothers and adult daughters: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Porter, E. (2001). Interdependence, parenting and responsible citizenship: Journal of Gender Studies Vol 10(1) Mar 2001, 4-15. *Prest, L. A. (1992). Family of origin, dyadic relationship and the level of codependence: A comparison of alcoholic and nonalcoholic couples: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Prest, L. A., Benson, M. J., & Protinsky, H. O. (1998). Family of origin and current relationship influences on codependency: Family Process Vol 37(4) Win 1998, 513-528. *Prest, L. A., & Protinsky, H. (1993). Family systems theory: A unifying framework for codependence: American Journal of Family Therapy Vol 21(4) Win 1993, 352-360. *Prouty, K. V. (1992). MMPI patterns in codependency: Before and after treatment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rathbone-McCuan, E., Dyer, L., & Wartman, J. (1991). Double jeopardy: Chemical dependence and codependence in older women. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Reyome, N. D., & Ward, K. S. (2007). Self-reported history of childhood maltreatment and codependency in undergraduate nursing students: Journal of Emotional Abuse: Interventions, Research & Theories of Psychological Maltreatment, Trauma & Nonphysical Agression Vol 7(1) 2007, 37-50. *Rice, J. S. (1992). Discursive formation, life stories, and the emergence of co-dependency: "Power/knowledge" and the search for identity: Sociological Quarterly Vol 33(3) Fal 1992, 337-364. *Rice, J. S. (1993). A disease of one's own: Psychotherapy, addiction, and the emergence of "co-dependency": Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rice, J. S. (1996). A disease of one's own: Psychotherapy, addiction, and the emergence of co-dependency. New Brunswick, NJ: Transaction Publishers. *Ridley, J. W. (1995). An investigation of prevalence of codependent personalities who enter nursing rather than other health care-related fields. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Riley, J. W., Sr. (1995). A Recovery Group Based on Biblical Teachings for Codependents and Others from Dysfunctional Families. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Riordan, R. J., & Simone, D. (1993). Codependent Christians: Some issues for church-based recovery groups: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 21(2) Sum 1993, 158-164. *Roberts, M. B. (1991). Co-dependency: Myth or madness? : Dissertation Abstracts International. *Roehling, P. V., & Gaumond, E. (1996). Reliability and validity of the codependent questionnaire: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 14(1) 1996, 85-95. *Roehling, P. V., Koelbel, N., & Rutgers, C. (1996). Codependence and conduct disorder: Feminine versus masculine coping responses to abusive parenting practices: Sex Roles Vol 35(9-10) Nov 1996, 603-618. *Rosenberg, D. I. (1993). Reliability and validity of the Relationship Style Inventory: A measure of codependence: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rossiter, S. K. (2005). Narcissism and codependency. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rotunda, R. J., & Doman, K. (2001). Partner enabling of substance use disorders: Critical review and future directions: American Journal of Family Therapy Vol 29(4) Jul-Sep 2001, 257-270. *Sandoz, J. (2004). Codependency? : Annals of the American Psychotherapy Assn Vol 7(2) Sum 2004, 37-37. *Saulnier, C. F. (1996). Images of the twelve-step model, and sex and love addiction in an alcohol intervention group for Black women: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 26(1) Win 1996, 95-123. *Scaturo, D. J. (2005). Family Therapy: Dilemmas of Codependency and Family Homeostasis. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Scaturo, D. J., Hayes, T., Sagula, D., & Walter, T. (2000). The concept of codependency and its context within family systems theory: Family Therapy Vol 27(2) 2000, 63-70. *Seddon, C. F., Zabora, J. R., & Smith, E. D. (1992). Cancer and addictions: The potential for family and staff collusion: Journal of Psychosocial Oncology Vol 10(1) 1992, 83-97. *Sedlak, C. A., Doheny, M. O., Estok, P. J., & Zeller, R. A. (2000). Alcohol use in women 65 years of age and older: Health Care for Women International Vol 21(7) Oct-Nov 2000, 567-581. *Selm, L. J. (2003). A family systems approach to treatment of addictive disorders: Confluence of two existing constructs. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shockley, G. A. (1994). Overcoming the obstacles of co-dependency: An interdisciplinary task: Journal of Spiritual Formation Vol 15(1) Feb 1994, 103-108. *Shorkey, C. T., & Rosen, W. (1993). Alcohol addiction and codependency. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Siegel, M. A. A. (1994). The dysfunctional faith of our fathers: Co-dependency and patriarchy in the Western Christian tradition. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sloven, J. (1995). Codependent or empathically responsive? Two views of Betty. Toronto, ON, Canada: University of Toronto Press. *Snow, D. M. (1993). The relationship between personal control and co-dependency in Adult Children of Alcoholics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Spann, L. A. (1997). Attributions about codependency on the part of feminists and nonfeminists. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Spears, P. D. (1997). Factors that lead to codependency and posttraumatic stress in battered women. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Springer, C. A., Britt, T. W., & Schlenker, B. R. (1998). Codependency: Clarifying the construct: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 20(2) Apr 1998, 141-158. *Stafford, L. L. (2001). Is codependency a meaningful concept? : Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 22(3) Apr-May 2001, 273-286. *Stringham, G. (1993). Characteristics of spouses of alcoholics: Co-dependency and pathology: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sullivan, C. P. (1996). Codependency and caregivers of HIV infected persons. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sunderwirth, S., & Spector, J. (1992). Codependency: When the chemistry isn't right: Family Dynamics of Addiction Quarterly Vol 2(2) Oct 1992, 23-31. *Teichman, M., & Basha, U. (1996). Codependency and family cohesion and adaptability: Changes during treatment in a therapeutic community: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 31(5) Apr 1996, 599-615. *Thorpe, M. M. (1997). Mental health counselors' diagnoses of female clients on the codependency construct as a function of attitudes towards women. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Troise, F. P. (1992). The capacity for experiencing intimacy in wives of alcoholics or codependents: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 9(3-4) 1992, 39-55. *Troise, F. P. (1995). An examination of Cermak's conceptualization of codependency as personality disorder: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 12(1) 1995, 1-15. *Uhle, S. M. (1994). Codependence: Contextual variables in the language of social pathology: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 15(3) May-Jun 1994, 307-317. *Valentin, C. C. (1991). Validation of a new codependency assessment instrument: Dissertation Abstracts International. *van Wormer, K. (1995). Codependency: Implications for women and therapy. Toronto, ON, Canada: University of Toronto Press. *Walfish, S., Stenmark, D. E., Shealy, S. E., & Krone, A. M. (1992). MMPI profiles of women in codependency treatment: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 58(1) Feb 1992, 211-214. *Walker, M. C. (1992). Co-dependency and probation: Federal Probation Vol 56(2) Jun 1992, 16-18. *Webster, D. (1990). Women and depression (alias codependency): Family & Community Health Vol 13(3) Nov 1990, 58-66. *Weinberg, J. R., & Schnapps, B. (1987). Adult pets of alcoholics: Another underserved population: Psychology of Addictive Behaviors Vol 1(2) 1987, 131. *Wells, M., Glickauf-Hughes, C., & Bruss, K. (1998). The relationship of co-dependency to enduring personality characteristics: Journal of College Student Psychotherapy Vol 12(3) 1998, 25-38. *Wells, M., Glickauf-Hughes, C., & Jones, R. (1999). Codependency: A grass roots construct's relationship to shame-proneness, low self-esteem, and childhood parentification: American Journal of Family Therapy Vol 27(1) Jan-Mar 1999, 63-71. *Wells, M. C., Hill, M. B., Brack, G., Brack, C. J., & Firestone, E. E. (2006). Codependency's relationship to defining characteristics in college students: Journal of College Student Psychotherapy Vol 20(4) 2006, 71-84. *West-Willette, C. (1991). A study of the internal consistency of the Friel Co-Dependency Assessment Inventory: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Whitney, S. (1982). The ties that bind: Strategies for counseling the gay male co-alcoholic: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 7(4) Sum 1982, 37-41. *Williams, E., Bissell, L., & Sullivan, E. (1991). The effects of co-dependence on physicians and nurses: British Journal of Addiction Vol 86(1) Jan 1991, 37-42. *Wilson, K., & Goldman, E. E. (1991). Doorway to the past: Use of action techniques with adult children of alcoholics and co-dependants. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *Winbush, V. R. (2006). Review of One nation under therapy: How the helping culture is eroding self-reliance: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(1) Jan 2006, 150-151. *Worth, M. J. (1997). Codependency and psychopathology. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wright, P. H., & Wright, K. D. (1990). Measuring codependents' close relationships: A preliminary study: Journal of Substance Abuse Vol 2(3) 1990, 335-344. *Wright, P. H., & Wright, K. D. (1991). Codependency: Addictive love, adjustive relating, or both? : Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 13(5) Oct 1991, 435-454. *Wright, P. H., & Wright, K. D. (1995). Codependency: Personality syndrome or relational process? Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Wright, P. H., & Wright, K. D. (1999). The two faces of codependent relating: A research-based perspective: Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 21(4) Dec 1999, 527-543. *Wright, S. S. (1993). Codependency: An exploratory study examining the impact of family dynamics experienced during childhood on behavior in adulthood: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Yearing, B. (2003). Codependency: Its relationship to alcohol and family-of-origin dynamics. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Zelvin, E. (1993). Treating the partners of substance abusers. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Zelvin, E. (2004). Treating the partners of substance abusers. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Zetterlind, U., & Berglund, M. (1999). The rate of co-dependence in spouses and relatives of alcoholics on the basis of the Cermak co-dependence scale: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 53(2) 1999, 147-151. External links * Patterns and Characteristics of Codependence from CoDA.org Category:Addiction Category:Interpersonal relationships Category:Psychological conditions Category:Personal development